Anywhere But Here
by 1treehillislove23
Summary: Brooke Davis is anything but ordinary. She left the small town of Tree Hill and is adventuring in the Upper East Side. But the small town of Tree Hill always does find a way to bring people back. Doesn't it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl. Trust me, if I owned One Tree Hill, Brucas would be together and Jeyton would be of in Savannah and if I owned Gossip Girl, Nate and Serena would be together already.

**Important: **Everything that happened in the season 1 and 2 of One Tree Hill, besides Lucas confessing his love for Brooke, Lucas going to Charlotte with Keith and Haley going on tour have happened, just in their freshmen year of high school. Everything in Gossip Girl has happened during their freshmen year also, except Nate and Vanessa never went out and Nate, Blair, Chuck and Serena are still best friends and Nate doesn't hang out in Brooklyn all the time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke Davis was just an ordinary girl. The raven haired brunette was a shoe-in for the next head cheerleader of Tree Hill High and was known to get any guy that she wanted in the small town. Brooke was normally seen with her blonde curly haired best friend named Peyton Sawyer, who was almost as beautiful as she was. They were polar opposites, but somehow they got along. They were best friends since they were little kids, only being enemies for a few short months during freshman year when Peyton and Brooke's, boyfriend at the time, Lucas Scott had an affair. Brooke had immediately dumped both of the two after finding out what had occurred. Soon she forgave her best friend stating that "they were too good of friends" and that they "shouldn't let a boy tear them apart". Eventually Brooke forgave Lucas and they became close friends. She was always going to love him however she knew that it would be best if they would just stay friends.

Brooke also had another best friend who many people wouldn't have expected. He came in the shape of the school's best basketball player and certified womanizer, Nathan Scott. The two of them had the wealthiest families in Tree Hill and were friends since they were in the womb. Their families belonged to the same country club and their mothers were the best of friends. No one knew the side of Nathan that was kind and sincere besides Brooke. He always had her back no matter what the situation. Nathan's half brother was Lucas Scott and they had become close friends while Brooke and Lucas were dating. Lucas introduced Nathan to his best friend Haley James, who Nathan quickly fell in love with and married early in their sophomore year.

Haley was the one no one expected to be friends with the group. She was a tutor and she had rarely been seen at a party. She was the innocent one of the friends, but that mean she hadn't become close to Brooke and Peyton. They were the best of friends. Brooke and Peyton had convinced her to become a cheerleader and she soon became the talk of the school. Haley loved playing the piano and guitar, but her true passion was singing. She had been best friends with Lucas since they were little kids, maybe four or five. She had come into Lucas' mother's café with her mother and they immediately bonded. She always helped out with his family because she thought they needed her more than her own did.

Lucas Scott was always a loner. The brooding blonde had never really been noticed in school until he joined the basketball team in the middle of his freshman year. Brooke had instantly noticed him and made sure that he would be hers. However, he was completely in love with her best friend, Peyton. Brooke eventually won him over and they soon began dating. Then one night, Peyton came to his house and confessed that she loved him and they had an ongoing affair during his relationship with Brooke. He never meant to hurt her, but when he left his webcam on for the world to see, Brooke had noticed and instantly broke up with him. It took awhile for her to fully forgive him, but eventually they became friends and told each other everything. He was developing feelings for her again and was about to tell her how he felt when she had disappeared one day out of the blue.

Brooke was at a party when she received a call informing her that she would be leaving Tree Hill for New York. Her father had gotten a promotion at work and her absentee parents were forcing her to go with them to "be a family". It was the end of the summer going into sophomore year. She still had three years of high school left in Tree Hill. had left in tears refusing to talk to any of her friends to say goodbye. It would be too hard. She had packed all of her belongings that night and had left for the Upper East Side the next morning.

* * *

That was two years ago. Brooke Davis was entering her senior year at Constance Billard School for Girls in a week and she had a completely different life. She never talked to the people in Tree Hill anymore, the small town being just a distant memory in her brain. She wore all the latest fashions, ate the most expensive meals, partied at only the most prestigious clubs and dated only the most handsome wealthy guys on the Upper East Side. Brooke Davis was anything but ordinary.

* * *

Please Please Please Review!


	2. A Sudden Suprise

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl. Trust me, if I owned One Tree Hill, Brucas would be together and Jeyton would be off in Savannah and if I owned Gossip Girl, Nate and Serena would be together already.

**Important: **Everything that happened in the season 1 and 2 of One Tree Hill, besides Lucas confessing his love for Brooke, Lucas going to Charlotte with Keith and Haley going on tour has happened, just in their freshmen year of high school. Everything in Gossip Girl has happened during their freshmen year also, except Nate and Vanessa never went out and Nate, Blair, Chuck and Serena are still best friends and Nate doesn't hang out in Brooklyn all the time.

**Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

* * *

"Brooke! Wake up!" The blonde yelled. Serena van der Woodsen was Brooke Davis' partner in crime. They did everything together, from partying in the most elite clubs in Manhattan to having a casual girl's night in with some of their favorite movies, they had always been together. To the naked eye, one would say that Brooke Davis had spent her whole life living in the Upper East Side. Her parents were barely around and they made up for it with showering her with gifts and credit cards. She was best friends with Serena and a brunette Blair Waldorf. The three were the definition of elite. Every girl in the school wanted to be them, and every boy in the school wanted to date them. Nathaniel Archibald and Charles Bass had the privilege to be from the same type of families the girls were from. Charles, or Chuck, came from a family who owned a whole chain of hotels and Nathaniel, or Nate, had come from a family of politicians. The two had been best friends with Serena and Blair since they were in pre-school. Nate and Blair had briefly dated, however both decided it was better to remain friends when her feelings for Chuck had been reveled. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were the picture perfect couple and they had both admitted to loving each other after a long freshman year of playing games with each others hearts. When Brooke had come along towards the end of the summer going into sophomore year, the group had immediately welcomed her with open arms. It was like she had lived there her entire life.

"BROOKE! Don't make me say your name again!" Serena yelled for the tenth time. The brunette was still sleeping from the night the two had spent with their other best friend, Blair.

"Why? I'm tired, just let me sleep!" The raven haired beauty said with her eyes still shut. She was dreaming about a certain blonde haired boy who she hadn't seen in two years. Every once in awhile she would have dreams with him and she would never like to wake up too soon. It was her only way of seeing him. Every dream had the two confessing their love for each other and she always wondered if they would've been together if she stayed in Tree Hill. He had told her that he had wanted to be with her one day on the phone after she left, but she hung up. She was afraid of letting him in again and falling in love with Lucas Scott all over.

"You know what? You're right Brookie, you need your beauty sleep. Serena and I will go to breakfast without you." Blair chimed in. Serena giggled; Blair had always known what to say when she needed to. Every Sunday the three girls went out to breakfast together and caught up with the weekly gossip in their lives. They saw each other every day, but never really had the chance to talk so they would discuss their lives every Sunday during breakfast. They had never missed one since they had started and Blair knew Brooke wouldn't want to break tradition.

"Ugh! I hate you guys! Why didn't you remind me it was today?!" Brooke shot out of bed all thoughts of the blue eyed boy swept out of her head. She began searching threw her closet for something to wear when Serena finally spoke up.

"Relax B. Davis. We got you something to wear- it's on your dresser."

"Thanks. I owe you both." Brooke went over to her dresser and began to put the purple Marc Jacobs sundress on.

"You can pick up your phone. I'm kind of sick of hearing 'Best I Ever Had'. It's been going off all morning." Blair stated. Brooke stared at her phone and realized she had several missed calls from an unknown phone number. She wondered who it could be, but assumed it was probably just some telemarketer trying to get her to buy some new product. But as Brooke stared at the number longer, she began to realize that she recognized the area code from somewhere; she just didn't know where. She quickly pressed the power button and shut the phone off before it would ring again.

"Sorry, I have to change my ringtone. I'm just shut it off." Brooke said. She had finished getting ready and she, Serena and Blair were walking out of the apartment. The raven haired girl decided she would call the number back when she got back to her room after breakfast.

The three girls walked down 5th Avenue side by side. They were the picture perfect friendship. They were all gorgeous and everyone knew who they were. They were having meaningless conversations when they had reached their destination.

* * *

They were quickly seated at their regular table and soon began talking about the party on Friday.

"So, we'll get together around eight o'clock and get ready and then all go together right?" Serena questioned.

"I can't. Nate wants to go to dinner before and then we're going to go together." Brooke declared.

"Aw, that's so cute! I love you guys so much." Serena expressed. "So Blair, I guess it's just me and you?"

"I guess so. Chuck's going to be in Paris on business, so I'm all alone for the night. I think this is the first party he's ever missed."

"That sucks girly. Well, me and you can party it up when the two lovebirds are making out in the corner." The blonde responded. All the girls laughed knowing that Serena wasn't joking.

"You know you are just jealous of how much he loves me." Brooke said.

"And how much you love him." Blair affirmed.

"Of course, Nate's like, the best boyfriend ever. How could I not love him?" Brooke said convincingly. The truth was, she loved Nate, but she just wasn't in love with him. She had a different blonde boy on her mind and she wasn't so sure if he was ever going to be replaced.

"That's cute. When I see you guys, I wish I had a boyfriend. And then I have amazingly hot sex with some guy and that want all goes away." Serena laughed.

"You are absolutely disgusting." Blair alleged. All three girls burst out in giggles.

"Hey, you're just jealous that Chuck Bass isn't as good as Julian Baker." Serena justified.

"How the hell did you have sex with Julian Baker? He's like the world's best movie producer." Brooke wondered.

"He was in town for this new indie film he's doing and he needed someone to keep him company. I did for a night and a little bit in the morning." Serena answered, winking right after the statement.

"Okay, now you're really disgusting." Blair repeated.

Brooke decided that it was finally time to change the topic, "So me and Nate are going to see a concert tomorrow night. We're probably going to skip school Tuesday, so get me notes from class."

"Sure. What concert?" Serena inquired.

"I'm not sure. He said it was this guy named Chris Keller. He said one of the guys from the lacrosse team told him that his opening act was really good. Nate's into new music apparently now, so hes taking me. It should me fun."

"Me and Chuck are going to look for a new apartment for him tomorrow. It should be better than the concert." Blair said, trying to sound like it was so much better than going to a concert. Everything she did had to be better then what everyone else did. It was just who she was.

"That sounds so much better B." Serena said holding back her giggles. She knew Blair too well.

The girls had finished eating and all three of them decided that they were just going to go back to their own places. Brooke said bye to the other two and quickly walked to her apartment. The truth was, the whole entire breakfast, she had something else on her mind. She knew that the phone number seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure it out. She just wanted to get back home and check her phone. She would call back the number and finally figure out why it seemed so familiar.

* * *

Brooke got back to her room and immediately turned on her phone. Three new messages; all called from the same number. Whatever thoughts she had about the number being a telemarketer went straight out of her head. This person wanted to contact her and was determined to do so. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing loudly in her hands- it was the same number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Brooke Davis?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Brooke questioned back worried. The person on the other line giggled. It sounded more of a nervous laughter than anything.

"You may not believe this," the stranger said, pausing for a few moments, "but it's Haley. Haley James."

"Oh my God."

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
